


Hawkeye ©

by mooseman13579



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Gen, Signing your work, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseman13579/pseuds/mooseman13579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every arrow read 'This arrow and design belongs to Clint 'Hawkeye' Barton'.</p>
<p>“You mind explaining this?” Barney asked.</p>
<p>Clint looked down at the arrows for a while. Then he looked at Barney for a little while. Finally he shrugged. “I thought it was funny.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawkeye ©

Barney had been living in Clint’s lonely apartment for some weeks before he felt the need to try out his brother’s archery equipment. He had to admit, despite Clint’s complete inability to take care of himself, his equipment was in fantastic shape. During his inspection, Barney had found something very strange about the arrows.

And not just the regular arrows either; the bomb arrow, acid arrow, bola arrow, even a very strange arrow that seemed to shoot a bouquet. They all had an inscription on the shaft. He’d read it and waited for Clint to return from the slew of missions he’d thrown himself into after that girl had left with his dog.

Hawkeye walked in to find his brother sitting on the couch with an assortment of arrows spread across the coffee table. The inscription was clearly visible on several of them; ‘This arrow and its design belongs to Clint 'Hawkeye’ Barton’. “You mind explaining this?” Barney asked, gesturing to the pile.

Clint looked down at the arrows for a while. Then he looked at Barney for a little while. Finally he shrugged. “I thought it was funny.”

His brother sighed. “So you not only put your name on them, you put the fact that you _copyrighted the design_ on every arrow you own _just because you thought it was funny_?”

Clint looked shocked at that. “No, I put it on because it pisses off the people I shoot, which I think is funny.”

“Is it too late to get out of here or is there already a price on my head for being near you?”


End file.
